Mount City
by ZatchBell18
Summary: Mount City: Una ciudad llena de crimen y mafias, ¿Todos necesitamos un héroe?


**Piloto**

-Atención a todas las unidades cercanas a la decimo-octava avenida, se reporta un asalto, sospechoso huyendo, todas las unidades cercanas dirigirse –Decía el a su radio el recién llegado agente Jon Cole quien iba en camino

 **Mientras tanto en la decimo-octava avenida…**

-Jamás imagine que la universidad sería tan complicada.. –Decia Nick

-Esperaste prácticamente 3 años para entrar a la universidad y te sorprende que se te haga complicada? Solo es un "mal dia" –Bromeaba Dean

 **De pronto un sujeto con camisa sin manga y un pequeño tatuaje de un cuchillo en el hombro corrió chocando y tropezando con Dean, el sujeto se puso de pie rápido y siguió corriendo y brinco por una barda**

-Ya nadie tiene cuidado en esta ciudad –Menciono Nick cuando de pronto un montón de patrullas policiacas

-Definitivamente, tenías razón, es un mal día –Dijo Nick mientras ambos se miraban

 **Ambos chicos fueron llevados al departamento de policía de mount city**

-Entonces… ¿Ahora somos delincuentes? –Preguntaba sarcásticamente Dean

-No, no lo son –Interrumpió el agente Cole

-Pero por lo que se, eran los únicos en la misma calle que un sujeto muy buscado –Siguió el agente

-¿Se refieren al tipo con el que Dean choco mientras caminábamos? –Pregunto Nick

-¿Lo viste de frente? –Pregunto Jon sorprendido

-Fue cosa de segundos, aunque…tenía un tatuaje de una especie de navaja en el hombro –Explicaba Dean

 **Cole saco una fotografía de uno de los escritorios**

-¿Este es el sujeto que viste? –Pregunto mientras mostraba la foto

 **Dean rápidamente reconoció la mirada del sujeto en la foto**

-Si, ese era, brinco una barda y huyo –Explico Dean

-¿Quién es el? –Pregunto Nick con curiosidad

-Su nombre es Bill Damon, está acusado del homicidio de Mario Codeine hace un par de años, no se le volvió a ver desde entonces –Explico Jon

-¿Mario Codeine? Creo haber leído del caso en los periódicos, ¿Tenía un hijo no es así? –Pregunto Nick

-Así es, justo iremos al hospital donde se encuentra en terapia, desde aquel día no ha querido cooperar debido a los traumas que sufrió, se le dio protección en ese hospital el tiempo que desee, tal vez sabiendo lo de hoy podamos conseguir algo –Menciono Jon

-Yo quiero ir –Dijo Dean de pronto y con seguridad

-Lo siento niño, pero no puedo dejar que civiles se involucren en un caso policial –Menciono Jon con seriedad

-Claro, porque, seguro ese chico querrá hablar con la policía después de que en 2 años, no han conseguido estar ni cerca del criminal que asesino a su padre.. supongo que somos de una edad parecida, es más probable que pueda entenderme con el –Explico Dean ante la cara de resignación del agente

-Saben, a mí no me miren, ya tuve suficiente por hoy, Dean.. te veo mañana, un gusto agente –Dijo Nick quien tomo su mochila y se marcho

 **Dean y Jon Cole se dispusieron hacia el hospital donde encontrarían a Joe Codeine, hijo del difunto Mario Codeine**

-Entonces, ¿siempre eres así de terco? –Pregunto Jon

-Supongo que es de familia –Menciono Dean

-¿Familia grande? –Pregunto Jon

-No.. bueno convivo con mi familia materna, mis padres se separaron años atrás, así que vivo con mi madre y mi hermana menor –Explicaba Dean

-Ya veo, ¿eres estudiante no es así? –Preguntaba Cole

-Si, estudio la universidad, desarrollo de software –Menciono Dean

-Pero ya hablamos mucho de mi, ¿que hay de ti agente? –Pregunto Dean con curiosidad

-Pues recién llego a esta ciudad, estoy comprometido con mi novia de unos años atrás y por lo que se esta ciudad está plagada de corrupción así que quiero acabar con eso –Menciono Jon

-Un hombre recto, eso hace falta… -Respondio Dean

-Bueno, me encanto nuestra pequeña charla, pero hemos llegado –Dijo Jon Cole asintiendo la cabeza

 **Dean y Jon ingresaron al hospital, donde Dean fue dirigido a la habitación donde Joe Codeine se encontraba en observación**

-Joe, tienes visitas –Le decía el enfermero que conducía a Dean a Joe Codeine quien se encontraba en una mesa dibujando

-Hey, mi nombre es Dean Bell –Menciono Dean mirando a Joe quien ni siquiera lo miro y seguía dibujando

 **Dean miro los dibujos de Joe, los cuales parecían obras de arte, pues el chico era muy talentoso dibujando**

-Lindo dibujo, ¿tiene algún significado en particular? –Pregunto Dean intentando ganarse la confianza de Joe

-¿Así que ahora decidieron enviar a alguien de mi edad? –Pregunto Joe aun sin mirar a Dean

-Escucha… entiendo que no te guste hablar de lo que paso pero esconderte aquí, aislado del mundo no te va ayudar a nada, mira tus dibujo por ejemplo… tienes talento y lo estas ocultando aquí adentro –Explicaba Dean firmemente, Joe levanto la mirada viendo a Dean a los ojos

-¿De verdad crees que tengo talento para dibujar? Todo el mundo cree que mis dibujos son raros, el sistema en el que vivimos, los estereotipos, la sociedad esta ahí afuera, siguiendo las normas como hormigas, esperando a que alguien los aplaste –Decia Joe

-No tiene que ser así, sé que has sufrido, la vida es así.. no es como que yo haya vivido un lecho de rosas en mi vida, pero si de verdad quieres honrar el honor de tu familia, debes dar el primer paso, salir de aquí –Menciono Dean mientras Joe parecía sorprendido de ver a alguien hablarle así

-Estas aquí por algo, ¿Qué es? –Pregunto Joe

-Hace unas horas me topé con Bill Damon, había pasado un tiempo de que la policía no lo veía, y por lo que se sabe, tu sabes que propósito puede tener volviendo aquí –Explicaba Dean

-Entonces, ¿Volvio? si, a decir verdad se dónde puede estar… -Menciono Joe con rabia al escuchar ese nombre

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Dean con curiosidad

-Si, ese bastardo solo puede ir a un lugar…pero no dejare que la policía tenga que ver con esto, debo hacerle frente –Respondió con seguridad Joe

-No creo que eso sea buena idea, debemos avisar al departamento policial –Dijo Dean con seguridad

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no debo esconderme aquí, debo enfrentar lo que paso, además, puedes acompañarme, ayúdame a terminar con esto, una vez hecho, seré libre, mira.. lo encontramos, aclaro unas cosas con el y avisamos a la policía inmediatamente –Dijo Joe decidido y hasta cierto punto ansioso

-Ugh…Está bien, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí sin que se den cuenta? –Pregunto Dean con seriedad pero aceptando ayudar

-Eso déjamelo a mí… -Dijo Joe mirando una ventana de la habitación

 **Al pasar de una hora..**

-Ya demoro mucho ahí –Pensaba Jon Cole mientras subía a la habitación donde se encontraban solo para encontrar la habitación vacía

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad Joe y Dean llegaban a unas viejas bodegas a unos minutos del hospital**

-Este es el lugar donde Bill solía hacer negocios con la mafia antes de irse de la ciudad –Decía Joe

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunto Dean mientras ambos estaban escondidos

-Mi padre solía ser un miembro de la mafia, llego hacer negocios con Bill, ahora la mafia es más cuidadosa de con quién y donde hace negocios, Bill dijo que era un ajuste de cuentas esa noche, mi padre no era el hombre más limpio del mundo, pero quede a la deriva después de que se fue –Dijo Joe con mucho dolor mientras Dean lo miraba

-Ahí está –Seguía Joe mientras ambos miraban al que parecía ser Bill, con una arma en mano

-¿Algún plan? –Pregunto Dean

-Puedo rodearlo del otro lado, tu quédate aquí –Dijo Joe

-¿De qué hablas? No creo que separarnos sea buena idea –Menciono Dean mientras Joe se marchaba corriendo a escondidas

-Definitivamente, soy terco, podría ya estar en mi casa –Pensó Dean bajando la cabeza

 **De pronto Dean volteo de nuevo hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con un puño en la cara. Dean despertó amarrado con un tanque que pareciera de gas, Dean veía como Bill se encontraba mirando hacia afuera de la bodega**

-Hey! –Exclamo Dean haciendo a Bill voltear a verlo

-Ah, ya despertaste…podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil, ¿Para quién trabajas? –Pregunto Bill

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Dean

 **Bill sonrió sínicamente y pateo a Dean en las costillas**

-No lo preguntare dos veces, jamás eh jalado un gatillo pero lo hare si es necesario -Dijo apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Dean

-¿Un criminal que hace negocios con la mafia y no mata gente? Debes ser valiente para volver después de lo que hiciste hace dos años –Dijo Dean mirándolo

 **Bill bajo el arma y su semblante cambio**

-¿Te refieres a Mario? Mario era mi amigo –Menciono Bill con algo de tristeza en sus ojos

-Claro, un amigo al que le metiste una bala en la cabeza, dejando a su hijo prácticamente huérfano –Menciono Dean con rabia

-Te equivocas niño, cuando yo llegue, Mario ya estaba muerto, la policía me inculpo debido a que mis huellas fueron encontradas, yo iba a visitarlo como cada fin de semana –Explico Bill quien tiro el arma y una navaja cuando empezó a bajar su mirada

-Eso es imposible, si tus huellas fueron las únicas encontradas ahí.. –Menciono Dean quien al ver la cara de Bill parecía creerle

-Bueno, no fueron las únicas…. –Dijo Bill levantando la cabeza cuando de pronto unos pequeños aplausos se escucharon

-Bravo, es realmente divertido verte Bill –Menciono una voz un tanto más tétrica que resultaba ser la de Joe Codeine con un arma ante la sorpresa de Bill y Dean

-Pero ha sido más divertido ver como todos estos años tuviste que esconderte, cuando yo fui el que le metió la bala en la cabeza a ese alcohólico –Siguió Joe apuntando a Bill

-Hijo, no tienes idea de lo que haces –Decía nervioso y poniendo las manos arriba Bill

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que le permitía a ese viejo golpearme cada vez que llegaba borracho, humillarme, cada maldita noche! –Exclamo Joe

-No tienes que hacer esto… -Decía Bill mientras Dean asombrado jalaba con su pierna la navaja que minutos antes Bill dejo caer

-Tienes razón… -Menciono Joe antes de soltar un disparo directo a la cabeza de Bill

-Pero quería hacerlo –Termino Joe mientras se reía escalofriante y frenéticamente

-Eso se sintió bien, ¿No lo crees Deano? –Preguntaba Joe mientras volteaba al tanque de gas solo para darse cuenta que Dean ya no estaba

-Dean.. sal de donde estés, -Decía Joe

 **Dean se escondía entre las cosas que veía en la bodega**

-Vamos Dean, no quiero matar a mi mejor amigo, no tengo motivo –Decía Joe mientras buscaba a Dean cerca de otros tanques de gas

 **De pronto las sirenas policiacas se escucharon y Joe se distrajo por el sonido, Dean salio y disparo algunos de los tanques con el arma de Bill, expulsando un gas que rocio por completo en la cara a Joe cayendo al suelo, de pronto Joe comenzó a reírse mientras se cubria la cara, dando tiempo a que Dean saliera del lugar ante tal escena**

-¿Qué rayos paso? –Pregunto Jon a Dean furioso

-Creo que, te lo explicare luego –Menciono Dean seriamente

 **Ya en el departamento de policías Dean le explico todo lo sucedido a Jon**

-No estoy contento de que me desobedecieras, pero fue lo mejor, gracias a ti acabábamos de cerrar un caso de 2 años –Explico Jon asentando la cabeza a Dean

-Bueno, solo espero que no volvamos a saber de Joe –Menciono Dean seriamente

-El ira a una prisión a las afueras de la ciudad de máxima seguridad –Menciono Jon

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, creo que mi trabajo aquí termino, jamás había tenido un día tan loco –Explico Dean

-Un mal día basto para volver loco a Joe Codeine –Menciono Jon Cole

-Sabes, no eres policía pero tal vez podrías ayudar debes en cuando aquí, siempre y cuando acates algunas ordenes –Explico Jon

-Es un trato –Dijo Dean sonriendo y dándole la mano al agente

 **Y bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo 1! Si les gusto, háganmelo saber con un review para continuar estar historia!**


End file.
